nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
La orribile guerra
La orribile guerra è una profezia di Nostradamus. Alcuni interpreti e semplici lettori credono che questa sia una predizione dell'incombente Terza Guerra Mondiale. Selezione di alcune quartine riguardanti la III G.M. Nostradamus: IX.55 (Horrible war) Nostradamus Century IX, quatrain 55 "A horrible war which is being prepared in the west, The following year the pestilence will come, (*) So very horrible that young nor old, nor animal (may survive). Blood fire Mercury Mars Jupiter in France." * Probably it has to do with the "yellow powder" that German voyant Alois Irlmaier said that would be sprayed or dispersed by rockets by NATO armies in a protective belt of land east to Warsaw in Poland, begining from Kaliningrad (Koenigsberg in former eastern Prussia), to Slovacchia, then to Transilvania in Romania, ending near the mouth of Danube river in the western shores of Black Sea. To protect from a Russian invasion. (The "yellow powder" could be IPRITE, an irritating, blistering, blinding and suffocating molecule, with formula S=(CH2-CH2-Cl)2, that also harms the DNA of any human, animal and plant, decreasing also blood white cell count. and making more easy the transmission of infectious diseases like Anthrax). II.29 (Oriental) Nostradamus Century II, quatrain 29 "The Oriental* will come out of his Seat, Crossing the Apennine Mountains seeing Gaule*: Transported through the sky the waters and snows, And shall strike everyone with his lance." * France (Galia transalpina) but also northern Italy (Galia cisalpina) * Applies also to Hitler, since He was born in Oster-Reich (Eastern Kingdom), that we call Austria, and in Vienna there was the ancient Christian relic named "Longinus lance", lance of a roman soldier that pierced the side of Jesus Christ.) VI.80 (Fez = Turkey) Nostradamus Century VI, quatrain 80 "From Fez (Turkey) the kingdom stretches out across Europe, The city burns, and sword slices: The great one of Asia (through) land and sea (invades with) a big army. That blue, Persia, cross, (are) driven to death." Fish with diseased letter "That which is enclosed in iron and letter in a fish, Out will go one who will then make war, He will have his fleet well rowed by sea, Appearing near Latin land." "The troubles of Israel will come to Po; Tagus, Tiber, Lake of Geneva and Tuscany." "From Monaco as far as Sicily, All the sea coast will be left desolate: There shall be no suburbs, cities, nor towns, which will not be pillaged and violated by Barbarians." "Frejus, Antibes, the towns around nice, will be greatly devastated from sea and land. Locusts with favourable wind by land and sea, Captured, dead, trussed up, plundered, without law of war." "The time will be filthy, pestilent and violent, A terrible Moslem attack and invasion. Great disasters are made in April And great persons will be ridiculed," "The cruel sect of the Moslems will come, Hiding weapons under their robes. Their leader will take Florence and burn it twice, Sending ahead clever men without laws." "From the East will come a dreadful act Which will strike at the Adriatic sea and the heirs of Romulus With the (libyan) fleet, Fear and tremble the inhabitants of Malta and its archipeligo." "Troops will approach from Russia. The destroyer will ruin the ancient city Italy will be destroyed And no one will know how to put out the great fire which will have been ignited." "Karol will pass away when Europe to the east of the Rhine and Russia have reversed their coin. An age of wars kills the consecrated iron man. After a year of pillage, Rome stripped bare; the bells no longer ring. Age." "The gods will make it appear to mankind, That they are the authors of a great conflict: The once serene sky will show Sword and Lance, The Left will be the most afflicted." "After great trouble for humanity, a greater one is prepared The Great Mover renews the ages: Rain, blood, milk, famine, steel and plague, In the heavens fire seen, a long spark running." Overview Commentary by Conspiracy Fandom User In this prediction, Nostradamus mentions that the men of the World will believe that they are the offers of a "great conflict." By "great conflict" I do believe that Nostradamus is talking about a World War. In this case, I believe it has to do with World War 3. It's interesting that he mentions that it will only "appear" to mankind that they are the authors of the war. The only thing I can take from this is that Nostradamus is trying to tell us that some things exist beyond the realm of our control, and that some things were set in motion long before we may have thought they ever were. Possibly hinting that World War 3 will fall into this category as well. Nostradamus also states that Humanity will have already gone through a "great trouble". I take this "great trouble" to represent the World War, because a World War is definately something that would effect all of Humanity, and would be global in it's reach. And in this case I believe it is World War 3 that he is describing. After this "great trouble for humanity", Nostradamus then states that "a greater one is prepared". Greater than a World War? There is only one thing I could think of that would be immediately greater than World War 3, and that would be a Global catastrophe of some kind - the Pole-Shift. Commentary by REDTTURTLE According to many prophets (Edgar Cayce; Saint Hildegard von Bingen; Alois Irlmaier; Nostradamus; Benjamin Solari Parravicini; Bruno Cornacchiola (voyant of the "Tre Fontane" in Roma); "White Feather", quoting their HOPI ancetors), there will be an HORRIBLE WAR that will begin when POWERFUL EARTHQUAKES will struck the western coast of USA and JAPAN, destroying BOEING in PASADENA (Los Angeles); LOCKHEED SKUNK WORKS south to San Francisco (and the entire Sylicon Valley); US-marines base in SAN DIEGO. And also Las Vegas and Phoenix (helicopters) could be destroyed. There seems to be some hints regarding Israel in the Book of Ezechiel chapters 38 and 39 and in Psalm 29. USA will manage to wipe out the naval powers of Russia and China, but their hugue land armies will conquer South Korea and Taiwan sending invaders soldiers even with small ROW-BOATS and ULTRALIGHT AIRPLANES (at the price of receiving a big amount of destruction in their mainland). After several fights of Hezbollah with Israel (including the launch of chemical rockets against Jerusalem parliament "Knesset", and several neutron bombs against the Bekaa Valley ("Avarim valley") in Hezechiel 38 and 39, IRAN will be destroyed by ONE Trident submarine. This will not be good for Europe, S. Korea and Taiwan (Japan will be nuked by Russians) because USA would have to abbandone Europe to stop it's own civil war (Won by the Military because it will be not impossible for an AH-64 Apache to kill 1000 people in 30 days even if they were heavily armed), so the most precious places will be oil refineries, airports, any industry related with aviation and helicopters, and any place difficult to be reached by crowds, places in the mountains like DENVER, SALT LAKE CITY, FLAGSTAFF. I would BUY RAYTHEON shares (former Texas Instruments) because they are located in a safer environment (since Texans are heavily armed and cohesive) and they build missiles that are much more cost-effective than planes (Capital ships are really easy and convenient targets). There will be a lot of ships sunk by cruise missiles (Chinese, Russian, USA, NATO), also launched by B-1 and B-2. So the Russians will easily invade Europe (After Putin's death, and with the NEW HITLER in the command) but they will be stopped with nukes and Iprite gas. The arriving point here is an irrational ICBM exchange, that will be preceded by the destruction of many Russian ICBM by American cruise missiles (in submarines, in their silos, in mobile TELs, etc.), so Russians will launch the spare missiles against very valuable targets like New York, the bases of submarines and aircraft carriers in CONUS and the Oil Refineries (fulfilling prophecies by Edgar Cayce). Russian cities will not be destroyed by nukes because they will be conquered by Christian Russian Rebels (Mikhaelites) and by Western Europeans (in revenge for the destruction of Praga, Paris, Rome, etc.) The Arabs will gain in relative strenght for the weakening of the European countries, and will launch a steady and unstoppable invasion that will be supported by chemical and nuclear weapons (but this is too long a story, and everything in politics changes: there is the appearance of a Christian-Military-Monarchist movement, with some elements of Kabbalah and trance meditation). Nei notiziari * https://beforeitsnews.com/v3/war-and-conflict/2019/2471795.html Nostradamus Fandom in altre lingue * http://nostradamus.fandom.com/wiki/The_horrible_war Video Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Guerre Categoria:Interpretazione moderna di Nostradamus Categoria:Quartine di Nostradamus Categoria:Terza guerra mondiale Categoria:Iran Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America